


Tony Falls

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Series: False Villian [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: A short, one-shot prequel to Villian Or Hero.Explaining how each time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers he fell in love with the man just a little bit more.





	Tony Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is "Steve Falls" but from Tony's side.

The first time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers the man had just been melted after being a living popsicle for 70 years. He was asleep and pale but Tony had held his hand and told him stories, told him about the new world he was going to wake up to, told him how much he could not wait to meet _the Captain America_.

 

* * *

 

The second time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers neither of them said a word because neither of them noticed the other passing by on the opposite side of the street.

* * *

 

The third time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers the larger man had just about run him over with a furious look on his face.

* * *

 

The fourth time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers the blond man was destroying A SHEILD database. It had been the first time Tony had been able to say something to the man while he was conscious and it had only been a few words.

            “Captain! You need to stop this”

            The man had shaken his head, Tony could not decipher what it meant but the look of pain that flashed within those blue eyes had stopped him cold.

* * *

 

The eighth time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers he realized that he may have a bit of a crush on the super soldier.

* * *

 

The tenth time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers the other man was in disguise. The urge to talk to the man was too great and instead of turning him in Tony had gone up to him and spoken to him. The way the man had blushed had made Tony ask him out on a date had caused an interesting reaction in Tony. It may have also made him realize that every time he saw the other man or even thought of him he felt that way.

* * *

 

Three days later Pepper had asked him why he was acting weird. Two hours later, after listening to a long rant about the frustration that was Steve Rogers she said, with a soft look on her face and a gentle hand on his arm “Tony, I think you’re in love.”

 

* * *

 

Every meeting after that was a painfully euphoric experience.

* * *

 

The thirtieth time Tony Stark met Steve Rogers Loki the Trickster interrupted. And the time after that Steve Rogers did not know anyone by the name of Tony Stark.

            Every time after that Tony Stark learned a little bit more about the man who was Steve Rogers. And every day he fell a little bit more in love with the man.  But really, who could expect anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is anything else you think I should write for this verse. Other POVS, more explanation on some part or anything else.


End file.
